24 December 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel's Alternative Christmas ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-12-24 ; Comments *An all-record show of festive tunes, introduced by John as "the records that Santa Claus forgot, guaranteed Greg Lake-free." The Radio Times announced it as "great Christmas records that never made the charts!" *Before the Black Ace track, John mentions that he saw Ace play live (and afterwards that he comes from Fort Worth, Texas: this was the place where JP had to go for a medical once). Then admits that he can't remember whether the fact he saw him live is true or not. *The group named the Wailers is not Bob Marley's group, and JP jokes about this. *Following the Lonnie Brooks track, John states that while he was playing the song Christmas Day began. He then proceeds to give a complete rundown of Radio One's Christmas Day programmes, culminating in his own, featuring the Festive Fifty. *Comment after the Carla Thomas track: "I rather dislike Christmas parties myself, to be honest with you: I always seem to end up in the kitchen talking with a bunch of people that I don't know about loft insulation. Perhaps I'm going to the wrong parties." *This programme is not listed in the shows section of Ken Garner's Peel Sessions: a news bulletin thirty minutes in refers to Caspar Weinberger's pardon. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Hank Ballard And The Midnighters: 'Santa Claus Is Coming' *Solomon Burke: 'Presents For Christmas (Compilation LP-Soul Christmas)' (ATCO) *Shonen Knife: 'Space Christmas (7")' (Seminal Twang) *Hepsters: 'Rocking And Rolling With Santa Claus' *Black Ace: 'Santa Claus Blues (LP-Black Ace)' (Arhoolie) *Mikey Jarrett & Mikey General: 'Santa Claus Is Black' *Four Lovers: 'White Christmas (7"-Rockin' Christmas)' (Jan) *Margo Sylvia & the Tune Weavers: 'Merry Christmas Baby (Compilation CD-Doo Wop Christmas)' (Rhino) *Wailers: 'Christmas Spirit' *Cocteau Twins: 'Frosty The Snowman (Compilation CD-Volume Five)' (Volume) *Huey Piano Smith: 'Twas The Night Before Christmas' *Phil Ochs: 'No Christmas In Kentucky (CD-A Toast To Those Who Are Gone)' (Rhino) *Ramones: 'Merry Christmas (I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight) (7"-I Wanna Live)' (Beggars Banquet) *Champion Jack Dupree: 'Santa Claus Blues' *Moods: 'Rockin' Santa Claus' *Captain Beefheart: 'There Ain't No Santa Claus On The Evenin' Stage (LP-The Spotlight Kid)' (Reprise) *Amos Milburn: 'Christmas Comes Once A Year (split 7" with Charles Brown)' (King) *Oscar McLollie & His Honey Jumpers: 'Dig That Crazy Santa Claus (Compilation LP-Rockin' Christmas)' (Rhino) *Lynn White: 'If You Can't Come Home For Christmas (LP-Blues In My Bedroom)' (Waylo) *Johnny Preston: 'I Want A Rock'n'Roll Guitar' *Lonnie Brooks: 'Christmas On the Bayou' *Wedding Present: 'Step Into Christmas (7"-No Christmas)' (RCA) *Meditation Singers: 'Blue Christmas (Compilation LP-A Christmas Dedication)' (Chess) *Carla Thomas: 'Gee Whizz It's Christmas' *Director: 'Christmas Soca (7")' (Bumble B) *Waitresses: 'Christmas Wrapping (split 7" with Charlelie Couture)' (ZE/Island) *Moonglows: 'Hey Santa Claus (Compilation LP-Rockin' Christmas)' (Rhino) *Commander Cody: 'Daddy's Drinking Up Our Christmas' *Run DMC: 'Christmas In Hollis (Compilation CD-A Very Special Christmas)' (A&M) *Turtles: 'Santa And The Sidewalk Surfer (Compilation LP-Rockin' Christmas)' (Rhino) *Plan 9: 'Merry Christmas (Compilation LP-A Midnight Christmas Mess)' (Midnight) *Freddie King: 'Christmas Tears' *Gary U.S. Bonds: 'Call Me For Christmas' *Carlene Davis: 'Santa Claus Do You Ever Come To The Ghetto (Compilation LP-Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists)' (Mic Productions) *Fall: 'Xmas With Simon (12"-High Tension Line)' (Cog Sinister) *Sonics: 'Santa Claus' *Marcels: 'Merry Twist-Mas (Compilation CD-Doo Wop Christmas)' (Rhino) *Otis Redding: 'White Christmas (Compilation LP-Soul Christmas)' (ATCO) File ;Name *John Peel's Other Christmas Records 1992-12-24 NB Note incorrect file name ;Length *01:59:50 ;Other *Produced by Mike Hawkes. ;Available *Part 1 *Part 2 Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken Category:Christmas